City Life, Love, and a Little Bit of TIme Travel
by marycasa13
Summary: John and Olivia are sent to pick up a serial rapist that is out of NY jurisdiction, causing one of them to be subjected to a blast from the past... Xover.
1. Chapter 1

City Life, Love, and a Little Bit of Time Travel

**Chapter 1**

The precinct was quiet. Not the dead silence type of quiet that makes your ears ring, that's near impossible in such busy building, but close enough. The squad had no active cases at the moment, and were currently just sitting around, talking quietly, and occasionally writing a few lines of paperwork.

"Why aren't the phones ringing?" Questioned Olivia with a slight raise of her eyebrows, "It's almost...creepy."

"Well, I think it's a nice change." Said Munch with a small shrug.

"Yeah." Agreed Fin absently, scribbling down something in the open file on his desk.

The relative peace in the squad room was disrupted by the captain coming out of his office.

"Do any of you four have court within the next three days?"

"I do cap." Said Elliot.

"I have to go testify at some guys parole hearing, try and prevent him from gettin' out. Why?" Said Fin, asking the last part with worried curiosity, probably thinking they had caught another major case.

"It's nothing to worry about," Assured Cragen at Fin's nervous stare, " I just need two of you for something. John, Olivia, come in my office please?"

Munch and Olivia traded confused glances with their partners, and then locked eyes subtly and shrugged at each other.

"Did we do something wrong, Captain?" Asked Munch, once Cragen had closed the door behind them.

"No. I just thought you should know that Jonathan Riverman was just arrested."

"Riverman, he was that serial rapist in the case Elliot and I worked on last year right? He fled before we could find him." Stated Olivia, turning to Munch slightly as she said this.

"Yeah that's him. They just nailed him for murder, and decided he'd get a longer sentence for all those women he attacked back here. He's currently way out of our jurisdiction though, and the squad that has him in lock-up currently doesn't have the time or resources to ship him over to us."

Munch and Olivia knew what he was going to say next, and prepared themselves to hear,

"Go home you guys, pack your bags- they turned around and started to head out the door as he finished his sentence.

When Munch heard the captain say where they were going, he whipped around, causing Olivia to look at him strangely.

"Where did you say we were going Captain?" He asked urgently.

"I said you two are headed to Maryland tomorrow morning." Confirmed Cragen, pretending not to know where Munch was heading with his line of questioning.

"When you say Maryland, you mean some small, obscure town that no one knows about right? A little farming village that doesn't have the money for transportation?" He asked hopefully, some urgency still mixed in his voice.

Cragen got up out of his chair and walked towards Munch, smiling at him slightly as he stated, "No, detective, I mean Baltimore. Have fun!" With that, he gave them a gentle push out of the office and closed the door.

"Homicide," Said Munch with disbelief, " tomorrow I'm going to be in the squad room of Baltimore Homicide for the first time in over four years."

Olivia shrugged at him, smiling, "Hey, I've always wanted to know about your past. This could be the perfect opportunity."

"Liv..." He warned, but then stopped, realizing she was kidding, for the most part. He began again, "Liv, how about we go get something to eat real quick at the diner on the next block over, then we can both go home and pack."

"Sure."

As they walked away from the precinct a few minutes later, Olivia made sure no one they new was looking before planting a quick kiss on Munch's lips. They'd been hiding their relationship for over a month now, she didn't want to blow it just yet. He smiled and kissed her back, and then the walked the rest of the way to the diner in silence, at least until Olivia decided to speak up and ask, "So, you think any of the guys from you old squad are still working there?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure at least three of them are," as they stepped into the heated diner he added, "Speaking of, I should call Kay later, I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing her old pal a favor, finding us a place to stay."

"Will I get to meet her?" Asked Olivia with a hint of childish excitement at getting to know one of her lover's old friends.

"Yeah, you'll get to meet her." Said Munch.

"Will I like her?" Olivia asked.

Munch chuckled.

"Definitely."

At Olivia's questioning stare, he elaborated. " She's a tough female cop, sort of like you. Oh, and one of her favorite past times was teasing me."

"Yeah." Olivia said grinning, "I'll definitely like her."

"I want to be able to pack and get a good nights rest for our long drive tomorrow. We can stop at your place and then stay at mine for the night, that sound good?" Said Munch, changing topic.

"Yeah, now can we order already? I'm starving."

They stayed at the diner for about an hour, and then left. Then they walked back to Olivia's car at the precinct, Olivia silently preparing herself for an adventure into a new place, while Munch silently prepared himself for an adventure into the past.

Though getting past his resentment for going back to that accursed city was difficult, he had to admit, getting to see all the guys - and Kay - again, would probably be fun.

TBC

A/N: This story definitly won't be as long as my last one, sorry. But I will try to make it so people who do not know Homocide very well can read it without being confused. (I'm not that much of an expert on it either ) Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after getting a quick briefing from Cragen, Munch and Olivia put their newly packed bags in the trunk of Olivia's car and began their trip, both of them secretly excited about being by themselves for a few days.

Munch waited until about twenty minutes into the drive, once they reached a small traffic jam, to pull out his cell phone. He searched his contact list for a moment before realizing that the he didn't have the number he was looking for. He did, however, have the Homicide squads number. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the phone to ring. When someone picked up, he was oddly relieved to realize it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Hello, is Sergeant Howard there?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a minute." Came the person's slightly curious voice. It was then it occurred to him that it was probably odd to not call her on her office phone. Oh well.

"Howard. Homicide."

He put on an annoying voice and said loudly, "Kay! What's happenin' sister?"

"Who the hell- John?" Kay asked with a tone of confusion and disbelief.

"The one and only." Munch said, smirking at Olivia who was listening to his side of the conversation attentively.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you calling me?"

"My...partner and I are headed up there to take that Riverman freak off your hands. We have him on at least two rapes. The purpose of my call is to ask a favor of you."

"Oh jeez, what Munch?"

"It's not that bad! My god, I just wanted to see if you could manage to find us a place to stay. You know, it being tourist season and all, we won't find even a shed to sleep in by the time we get there."

"I'll try to find a hotel near the squad. Anything else?"

"Nope! Just don't tell Meldrick, Frank or Timmy I called, okay? I'll be seeing you!"

He could practically hear Kay rolling her eyes as she said, "Okay. Bye John."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to Olivia, making sure to keep an eye on the road,

"She's looking for a place for us to stay. It's crazy down there this time of year."

Olivia nodded.

"So," She began, waving her hand aimlessly, "what's the history between you and her?" The nervous glint in her eye did not go unseen.

"Your jealous." He stated with an amused laugh

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." He asserted with a chuckle.

"Well," she countered, "Is there something I should be jealous_ of?"_

"Well..." He began, taking a deep breath and a dramatic pause before saying simply, "no."

"You're a jerk." She stated, smiling.

"You're paranoid."

"No, _you're _paranoid." She pointed out, "I'm just a little...cautious."

"Kay's a good friend that I haven't seen in a while, nothing more Liv, okay?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I get it by now, Jeez."

"I was trying to be reassuring, if you could just accept that, we could move on to a more interesting conversation."

"Like what? JFK's assassination?" Olivia joked.

"That's not all I talk about!" Munch exclaimed, exasperated.

"I know." Olivia said with a teasing smile.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, with the only sounds being the rumble of the cars on the busy highway, Munch spoke up, "We fight like five year olds sometimes, you know that?"

Olivia didn't respond. Instead, she sat up straighter in her seat and said, "You missed the turn."

"What?" He asked, thrown off by her sudden topic change.

"You missed the turn," She repeated slowly, then spoke normally again, "That last sign back there had our exit number on it. Turn around!"

"Aw crap, okay. I'm turning around."

As he made a quick U-turn, Olivia flopped back to rest her head on her seat, a mixture of a laugh and a sigh escaping from her lips.

It was going to be a _long_ ride.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, man. What's the NYPD doing here?" Tim Bayliss asked as he and his partner, Frank Pembleton, stopped to look at the car that was mysteriously parked in front of the squad room.

"Alright, how do you know it's NYPD?" Questioned Pembleton skeptically.

"Use you eyes Frank!" Exclaimed Tim with a chuckle, " It's a Black Crown Victoria. Oh, and do you see those New York licence plates?"

"Okay. Okay. I get it." He mumbled.

"Good." Stated Tim, "Now I ask again, what is the NYPD doing on our turf?"

"Maybe they're jealous because we collared one of their perps first. Maybe they're here to take them back. It wouldn't be the first time." Pembleton offered up with a slight touch of sarcasm.

"Maybe." Tim shrugged.

They walked into the building and continued up the stairs until they reached their squad room. Once there, they were surprised to find a tall, lanky man sitting in Meldrick's chair, his face masked by a dark colored, rimmed hat. Nearby stood what Tim considered to be an extremely beautiful lady, who was staring down at the man with a slightly annoyed look.

Instead of confronting the two, Tim and Frank decided to hang back and watch them for a moment. They took a few steps back and peeked around the corner at the otherwise empty squad room, preceding to listen in on the two strangers newly started conversation.

" Why is everyone missing?" Asked the Female, who was met by a slightly sarcastic,

"Maybe they're on a case?"

"All of them?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Probably a red ball."

"A what?"

The man sighed.

"It's another way to say a high profile case. It's a Baltimore thing."

"Oh."

There was a moment of them just staring at each other, until one of them, the girl, suddenly announced,

"Take off your hat."

" Why?"

"Because you never wear your hat inside. You look ridiculous."

"But I don't want any of them to recognize me yet." He complained.

"I will shout your name over the rooftops if you don't stop being so annoying." She threatened.

"Jeez, driving all the way from New York made you cranky."

Tim and Pembleton exchanged surprised looks. _These_ were the New York Detectives? They continued to eavesdrop, even more interested than before.

"No, being stuck in the car with you made me cranky." The woman asserted in a tone that suggested she wasn't really angry at him.

"Aw, come on. You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." She drawled.

Meanwhile...

Pembleton watched in interest as Tim moved away from the wall, only to lean against the one on the opposite side, looking like he was deep in thought.

"I know this guy Frank. I've heard his voice before or something."

"He does sound sort of familiar Tim, but it's got to be some coincidence or something. How would we know some big shot NYPD cop?"

"I don't know- began Tim, before he was interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the other room.

"Liv! It's not funny!" Came an indignant male voice.

"John!" The other voice mocked, before continuing with a sigh, " Maybe you wouldn't have fallen if that hat of yours wasn't covering your eyes."

" Olivia!" He complained.

"Need some help getting up, Munchkin?" She teased.

Suddenly alert, Pembleton and Tim whipped around to look at each other, then turned back to look behind the wall. What they saw shocked them.

"Must you use that nickname?" Munch grumbled as Olivia helped him up.

"I can't help it." She shrugged. " It suits you."

Just as Munch was about to reply with what was presumably a witty retort, Pembleton and Tim came running into the room.

"Munch?" Questioned Pembleton. Squinting as if to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"John! Long time no see man!" Exclaimed Tim, reaching out to give him a friendly hug. Which, to Olivia's surprise, he actually accepted with a minimal amount of awkwardness.

"Timmy! Good to see you too!...now let go of me before you crush my rib cage."

Tim laughed. "Okay, John boy."

Frank, not very interested in the whole happy reunion, asked curiously, "What are you doing back in these parts?"

"You know that rapist you just busted for a double murder? Well, we want him for three rapes back in New York."

"Ah. I see." Stated Pembleton, before turning to Tim and whispering, "I told you it was a jealousy thing."

A few seconds later, the silence was interrupted by Olivia purposefully clearing her throat.

Munch winced slightly and slapped his forehead. "Oh, jeez! I'm sorry! Tim Bayliss, Frank Pembleton, this is my...partner, Olivia Benson." Olivia smirked at Munch's unintentional double-meaning of the word 'partner', and then moved to shake both of the mens' hands.

"Hi. You can call me Tim." Said Tim, smiling flirtatiously.

Putting on a fake smile, and inwardly rolling her eyes, Olivia let go of his hand and shook Pembleton's briefly before returning to Munch's side. "So, should we work on extraditing Riverman now or..."

"Nah, that can wait." Said Munch, smiling slightly and enjoying the feel of being back in his old squad room.

"Yeah." Agreed Tim, "Plus, when Meldrick gets here, he's gonna drag you right down to the bar."

"_The _bar?"

"Yeah," Said Tim, in response to Olivia's question, "The Waterfront. Me and meldrick, another detective here, own it. Munch used to too, but when he moved..." Tim trailed off, and Olivia turned to Munch, "You owned a bar?" The tone she used was almost accusing.

"Yeah." Said Tim, not giving Munch a chance to answer. Frank, now seemingly bored of the conversation, moved over a few feet to sit down at his desk. Tim smiled at Olivia charmingly, and suggested kindly, "I could gather all of the old gang together. There's probably a lot you don't know about that partner of yours, we'll go to the bar. It'll be fun."

"Sure..." She said hesitantly, feeling s little uncomfortable with his constant, however innocent, flirting. As she turned a little towards Munch she saw a strong glint of jealousy in his eyes. She smirked inwardly, and decided to tease him about it later.

"Great." Said Tim. "You guys can go settle in, Kay got you a place at the hotel down the street, and then we can meet at the waterfront in about two hours. Sound good.?"

"Yeah Tim," Said Munch, "We'll see you there. Try to get the Big Man to come out of retirement long enough to visit his old pal, okay?" He joked, then turned to Olivia. "C'mon Liv. Lets go see this Hotel Kay booked us at."

After they both left, Tim turned back to Pembleton, "Wow. I never expected to see him again."

"Yeah," He agreed half-heartedly, then chuckled, " How could we not recognize that voice? It ranted in our ears for almost four years."

Tim smiled in agreement, and then began to make a few phone calls. He decided to call up Meldrick, who was currently on a lunch break, first.

"Hey man, you won't believe who I just ran into..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

They had only been at the waterfront for a little over a half hour. That short amount of time, however, was long enough for Olivia to already be cracking up at all the guys stories, and for Munch to be extremely embarrassed. He was happy to see them all again, especially Stan, but that did not stop him from silently willing them to just shut up.

" And then there was the time when his latest girlfriend, Felicia, broke up with him for the _second _time..." Began Stan with a grin.

Munch could see Olivia's eyes go extremely curios at this, especially at the part, "latest girlfriend." Deciding that telling Stan to stop would be pointless, he let his old partner tell the tale of his stupid, fish-oriented mistake."

" I swear, I have never known the Munchkin here to keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks." Commented Meldrick with a chuckle.

"Who knows though," added Kay, " maybe he's changed." She turned to face him with a sly, almost knowing grin, " Have any luck with the ladies lately Munchkin?"

Munch allowed his gaze to quickly dart towards Olivia. She gave him a warning look, as he expected she would, and lightly kicked his foot under the table.

"No." He stated with a small smile, " no Mrs. Munch the fifth yet." Kay noted that he didn't really answer her question, and then went back to the story-telling, wanting nothing more than to embarrass her long time pal even more.

" Frank. Hey Frank!" She called across the table, pulling Pembleton away from his conversation with Bayliss. Once she got his attention, she questioned as if she already knew the answer, "What's the one disturbing yet hilarious thing in this world that will always be ingrained in your mind?"

Frank made an uncharacteristic, disgusted face, and said with something close to fear, " The art gallery."

When Olivia heard everyone at the table, except for Munch, who merely blushed, crack up, she leaned foreword as curiosity overcame her and asked, "what art gallery?"

This just caused everyone to crack up even more, and Munch to lightly smack his own forehead. Oblivious to Munch's embarrassment, Meldrick helped to continue the story.

"So this art gallery opens in front of the station house, right? And we're all curious, so we go and check it out. Turns out the whole thing is all about "Hippie Days" or something like that, and when we get to the back of the gallery..."He pauses dramatically, trying not to grin, "there's this huge picture of Munch, with long black hair, with a tattoo of a _marijuana _leaf clearly visible on his chest.

"A tattoo of a marijuana leaf?" Olivia asked with disbelief. She figured it was best if they didn't know she had already seen said tattoo...well lets just say _quite a few_ times.

"Yeah, and every other part of him was visible to. If you know what I mean." Meldrick gave her a sly grin, causing her to blush slightly on her boyfriends' behalf. She then looked the man in question and grinned at him. Munch just rolled his eyes at her, and Bayliss wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

They chatted for a little while longer, with Olivia occasionally jumping in to tell more recent stories, and Munch interrupting to either defend himself ortell storiesd of his own, usually about Stan or others from the squad. After an hour or so, Olivia volunteered to go grab them another pitcher of beer. Kay followed.

"You guys love teasing John, huh?" Commented Olivia jokingly, once she realized Kay was following close behind her.

Kay caught up to her and shrugged, "What can I say, it's an old past time."

Olivia laughed, "Don't worry. It's like that back home too."

Kay nodded with a smile, and then went behind the counter to grab another pitcher of beer. Filling it up halfway and then putting the money in the cash register, she came to sit next to Olivia at the bar.

"Let's sit here for a minute, I'm curious about something. I'm sure the boys can wait."

Olivia swallowed a mouthful of the drink she had brought with her from the table and asked "Okay, what do you wan to know?"

Kay thought for a moment, as if deciding how to word her question.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Oh," Olivia chuckled, "We're not even really partners. I mean I've known him for quite a few years and all, but our real partners are in court this week, so we were sent up here, that's all." She thought that had satisfied Kay, until...

Kay chuckled.

"Actually," She paused to give Olivia a knowing look, "I meant how long have you two been together as a couple?"

Olivia almost chocked to death on her drink.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, what?" Olivia stuttered as soon as she remembered how to breathe again.

Kay smirked at her, "I was John's colleague and friend for over 7 years, I know when he's in love. He hasn't stopped stealing glances at you the whole time. Believe me, he's very transparent." She paused for affect, "Oh, and you've been talking so fondly of him, it's hard to believe the other guys haven't become suspicious."

Olivia grimaced, "that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." Said Kay simply, nodding her head. She then took a sip of her beer and asked casually, "So, how long?"

"A little over a month." Olivia responded.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

Olivia frowned, "meaning...?"

"Oh, sorry," Kay said hastily, realizing how her statement could be taken as rude, "Its just, the Munchkin doesn't really have the best track record with girlfriends. He usually ends up falling for the needy, shallow type. I see that has changed now."

Olivia nodded slightly, accepting this answer, and then motioned back over to their table wit a wave of her hand.

"I think we should get back with their beer, they keeping on glancing curiously at us."

"Good idea."

Olivia payed for the pitcher of beer as Kay carried it back to the table. When they both sat down, all the guys simultaneously looked at them in a confused manner.

"What?" Shrugged Kay, with a quick smirk that communicated, 'your secret's safe with me' in Olivia's direction, "We were just getting to know each other a little bit."

They, especially Munch, didn't seem to buy it, but continued talking anyway.

After about five minutes of chatting, Meldrick once again brought up the topic that Munch had avoided earlier.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"No, I do not." Said Munch, with an offhanded calmness.

"Sure you don't." he drawled, "Let's just say that you did. Is she as shallow and snobby as all your other past wives? She must be, cuz that seems to be your type. No offence, Munchkin." Meldrick said all of this in a joking manner, but it still caused Munch to flinch slightly, especially when he continues, "I mean the girl's gotta be some sort of idiot if-

"HEY!"

Olivia and Munch looked at each other in horror, once they realized they had in fact objected at the same time.

'Oh crap...' thought Munch with dread.

'Jeez! This is not good.' thought Olivia with a wince.

Everyone stared at them in shock, except for Kay of course, who had to turn away slightly and cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Stan was the first to put the pieces together. His jaw dropped open and he stuttered in shock,

"J-John, you...oh, no way." He looked between Olivia and Munch quickly.

"What?...ooooohhh...oh man, Munchkin! You are so busted!" Meldrick practically shouted with a sort of twisted glee.

"Busted for what?" He asked, in a pointless attempt to save both himself and his poor girlfriend, who was currently trying very hard to disappear into thin air (discreetly of course).

"YOU'RE DATING YOUR PARTNER!!!" Meldrick exclaimed.

Munch winced, "Just announce it to the whole world, why don't ya."

Everyone except for Olivia and Munch, grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Said Olivia lightly, successfully stopping the comments all the guys wanted to make before they even came. Suddenly happy with the freedom that came with everyone knowing about their relationship, she leaned over and kissed Munch on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and moved so he was kissing her full on the lips. She blushed, but enjoyed it none the less. Everyone, except for Kay and Pembleton, who thought themselves to be a bit more civilized than that, whistled and cat called.

After another hour or so of joking, merciless teasing, and story-telling, Munch and Olivia decided to call it a night, and left for the hotel Kay had booked them.

After all, even after all the fun they'd been having that night, they still had a sick, twisted criminal to extradite the next morning.

TBC


End file.
